PONY'S
by Wolf and raven2.0
Summary: Hope u like it I lost chapter one some how but it will be added to this if I can IF U DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT and be nice in the comments


I do not own any of these characters but please enjoy. I walked into the house and up to zanes room he said he had to grab something downstairs I was guessing something to open the box knowing how weak zane is. I laughed at my remark as soon as I did I saw zane come in with the box safety scissors "what were u laughing at when I walked in" aphmau " oh just that u have to use safety scissors to open a box" zane quickly realized what u meant and blushed " h..hey it was the only kind I could find"

aphmau " yeah right" _zane just sat next to me on the floor with no further questions " so whats in the box zane" I stared at him for a minute until he answered me " im going to open it then u will see" he got really excited and started to open the box I got a rush of excitement and I saw what looked like and mane of a pony but zane quickly hide it behind his back " hey whats the big deal let me see it" zane " close ur eyes then ill let u see it ok" I cover my eyes and hear a soft thump on the ground " u can open ur eyes now " I uncover my eyes to see an ultra rare pony I grab it and look very closely at it " OMG IS THIS AN ULTRA RARE PONY O MY GOD O MY GOD O MY GOD" me and zane latch hands and jump up and down " now lets get the cupcakes". Me and zane go down stairs to get the cupcakes and Laurence is down there " hey Laurence " "Oh hey aphmau I didn't know u were coming here today" " Well I felt like coming over had nothing better to do since KC and katelyn keep going places without me" Laurence " well I was nice to see you anyway" I had a rush of pain go straight for my stomach I rushed up stairs to the bath room " sorry zane go to go to the bathroom be out in a little" zane " ok ill take these in my room" I rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. A FEW MINUTES LATER " WHO STOLE MY PONYS AHHHHGGGGG" zane yelled so loud it scared the pop out of me literally. I rushed into zanes room he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall it hurt so bad " zane what in the actual heck was that i didn't do anything" zane " yes u did u stole my ponys because u had always wanted them and just when i was getting the cupcakes u steal them" " what zane i would never " he grabs my shoulders tighter and i gasp just little then he slaps me " o.. Ow zane i told u i didn't do it" i start to tear up zane sees this and lets go i fall and start crying because that's not the zane i love and know " i..im sorry aph i don't know what got into me im so so Sorry" he starts to tear up i look up from my arms and he comes straight on top of me i hug him and say " its ok i probably would have done worse if i were u" we hold each other for a while and i don't want to leave i want to stay like this forever but it ends to quickly he stands up and says " ok aph were going to find those ponys and the culprit" he looks flushed i blush a little then stand up " yeah we will" i get all pumped up and start walking out the door not knowing what to do " ok now u least the way" me and zane laugh at what i did and go down to ask Laurence " hey Laurence did u happen to see ponys around here" " no why" zane walks up and corners Laurence " U KNOW WHERE THEY ARE NOW TELL ME BEFORE I THROW U INTO A PIT OF LAVA" i was shocked at what zane said and so was Laurence " calm down buddy if i knew were ur ponys were i would tell you i have no use for things like that" zane backs away " well i guess not aph lets go check with my brother but im still watching u Laurence" we walk up stairs and knock on Garroths Door " NOW TELL ME WERE MY PONYS ARE BROTHER" i hear a loud crash and racing around inside the door and then Garroth speaks "what baby brother i was sleeping what is it" he walks to the door with an awkward smile i know he has them just by his look " hey Garroth u haven't happened to see any ponys have u" i wait for a reply " w.. What no no no ponys here ha ha" he has them i know it I rush past Garroth to see no ponys but I know there somewhere in here i look high in low the only place I haven't checked is under the debt covers Garroth rushes over to the bed saying" u wont find anything undee there nope note at all ha ha" I lift the covers to find the ponys " ha I knew u had them I was eight zane over h." He jumps on me and draws My face closer he land his lips on mine and I was wide eyed then they closed taking in every moment and sweet taste of his lips in " z..zane why did u do that" " Look aph I love u and I can't hide that anymore please will u go out with me I will never hurt u again" " I..i don't know what to say expect for yes zane I will go out with u" Garroth stairs at use wide eyes as we draw in for another sweet kiss." OMG" Laurence. Thank u so much for reading this hope u liked it will be coming out with more fanfiction Soon so hope u enjoyed byeeeee~ (๑•.̫ • ๑)(*)ﾉ_


End file.
